


喜欢，不仅仅遵从于本能 06

by WinterCong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCong/pseuds/WinterCong





	喜欢，不仅仅遵从于本能 06

Xanxus看着大口喘气的Squalo带着点怒意的问：“你知不知道你再打一针就会休克？”  
“......”  
“之前生理老师讲的内容你就饭吃了？”  
“谁没事听Omega的相关事项啊！快从老子身上起来，压死了！”Squalo边说边使劲推Xanxus，但很明显，效果甚微。  
“我要彻底标记你。”Xanxus并没有理会一直推着自己的手，十分平淡的说了这句话。  
“哈？”Squalo有点懵，这什么神展开？而且混蛋BOSS的口气明显是命令加通知吧，要不是他现在身上没力气，不然肯定一脚踢飞他。  
“我不想重复第二遍，大垃圾。”说完，Xanxus顺势就开始扒他的衣服。  
“等等！Xanxus你开什么玩笑，你知不知道彻底标记的意义？”Xanxus看了Squalo一眼等他继续说。  
“以后都被迫绑定在一起的感觉绝对不会好，而且我从来没打算被任何人标记，我不需要Alpha。”  
“你再继续大量的使用抑制剂会对你身体造成不可逆转的伤害，终身不被标记的Omega也活不长。”  
“我既然选择了当杀手我就没在乎过活的长不长。”  
“我在乎。”  
我。在。乎。  
Squalo楞了一下，抬眼对上Xanxus显得有些认真的猩红的双眼后更加觉得不知所措，这三个字仿佛带着一股力量，把隔着他们之间的一张纸轻轻的捅破，一下子两人的关系就变得微妙又暧昧起来。其实Squalo一直没敢想过他为什么要跟在Xanxus身后这么久，如果只是单纯的敬仰与憧憬觉得他比自己强大很多，那为什么在他被第九代冰封甚至是指环争夺战失败后他都没有选择放弃追随？答案呼之欲出却又被Squalo迅速埋藏。他是个Omega啊，在弱肉强食的黑手党世界里没有人需要柔弱的Omega，自尊与骄傲让Squalo不愿屈服于自己的身份，所以才一直毫不顾忌的大剂量注射抑制剂。而自己的身体状况他也很清楚，越来越不稳定的发情期，每次出任务后需要调整的时间越来越长，诸如此类似乎都在提示他应该找一个Alpha。但他是Squalo啊，骄傲的鲨鱼只向一个人低过头，又怎么可能屈身于一个Alpha？  
Xanxus明显不想再等Squalo愣神下去了，二话不说直接啃上他的嘴，在他反抗之前一手固定住Squalo的双手，另一只手直接扯开他的衬衫。Xanxus这说上就上的架势让Squalo简直无语，这艘船还没什么保暖功能，外面又是风又是浪的让他觉得很冷啊，但冷的这个感觉没维持多久，一只火热的手就不停的在他身上抚摸，所到之处都变得火热。本来就处在发-情-期的Squalo哪里受得了这招，腰一下子变软，浑身的力气渐渐被抽走，嘴巴也只能吐出简单的音节。Xanxus看见这样的Squalo心情愉悦极了，连咬了他的锁骨好几下才算满意，接着又扯开他的裤子，回想着上学时老师教的生理知识开始扩张。就在Xanxus觉得可以加第三根手指时，Squalo啊了一声，他脑海内一直绷着的某根弦“啪”的一下跟着断了。仿佛这声语气词带着魔力一般让Xanxus的占有欲瞬间加到最大，直接抽出手指后不由分说的一个挺进。Squalo被突如其来的这一下搞的又疼又爽，身体力气又没了，只能干瞪着Xanxus试图让他能自觉慢点。可这记眼刀的杀伤力太低，Xanxus直接把它理解为一个情意绵绵的眼神，一下又一下的狠狠冲向敏-感-点。在越-插-越-深的同时，他找到了另一个更柔软的地方，进去的感觉让Xanxus更加疯狂，而身-下的Squalo也开始挣扎，断断续续说着出去。之前的感觉让Squalo仿佛置身云里雾里，又仿佛沉在海底，现在的感觉虽然让他欲仙欲死，但更让他觉得危险，只能凭着残留的理智和力气挣扎，试图让Xanxus退出去，没想到换来的是他更加的深入。Xanxus没理他的反抗，直接堵住了他的嘴，下身也加快速度，直到最后才放开Squalo的嘴，转向咬破他的脖颈注入自己的信息素。  
成结的过程并不短暂，Squalo还总试图把Xanxus往外推，气的他直接狠狠的拍了对方的屁股，这一下好死不死让自己的下-身更往里一些，Squalo直接蔫了。这时候的Squalo简直可以用脱水的鱼来形容，全身潮红头发还被汗水打湿，下面又涨又痛不说，腿上还一点力气都没有，这让他只想骂-娘，但他没有，而是转头狠狠的掐了正在穿衣服的Xanxus的胳膊，没想到换来的却是他的一声轻笑。Squalo觉得他可能做傻了，这么一想自己一点都不亏，不由得心情好了很多。他不知道的是，自己现在的模样也是让Xanxus心情大好的原因，就像一直惦记的糖果终于吃到嘴里那种欢喜。  
TBC


End file.
